


Werewolves Make Passes at Dudes Who Wear Glasses.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Werewolves Make Passes at Dudes Who Wear Glasses.

Derek was at the mall. He was not all that interested in shopping but he had to buy a couple of shirts for work so he thought he may as well get it over with.

He had noticed Stiles' Jeep in the parking lot and was scanning the stores to see if he could see him.

Derek was still not ready to make a move on Stiles.  
He knew what he wanted to do.  
He had spent the last few months wanting either to kiss him senseless or bend him over the nearest hard surface and fuck his brains out.

Derek's wolf would prefer the latter...he had recognised Stiles as his mate from the first and Derek had had to keep him reigned in...Derek thought Stiles was still too young to make such a decision about his future.

It was almost the full moon and his wolf was always more dominant at this time.  
It was probably his wolf that had parked so close to Stiles jeep that he would be unable to open the driver’s door. 

Stiles would know Derek's car of course and no doubt give Derek a piece of his mind.  
Derek revelled at the fact of Stiles standing up to him...he enjoyed Stiles’ rants.  
The way he got in Derek’s face. Life with Stiles was never going to be boring.

A pair of sunglasses in a window caught his eye and then movement behind the glass as a familiar figure trying on a pair of glasses turned towards him.

Stiles eyes widened in surprise as he saw Derek then his cheeks went slightly pink. He hadn’t told anyone he was going to get glasses and he felt a little self- conscious.

Derek gazed at Stiles through the glass.  
Fuck Stiles was hot, no way was Derek going to let him walk around wearing those glasses, Stiles would be fighting dudes off.

Stiles finished his shopping and was surprised to find Derek waiting outside.

“Hey, getting some glasses?”

“Yeah just for reading. Didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Shirts for work.”

They walked easily through the mall side by side.  
When Stiles realised Derek had waited for him, and must want to spend time with him, he relaxed and began talking as usual… chatting about everything and nothing…Derek looked at him with a smile on his face…the thing about Stiles was, he could have long conversations without expecting any reply…

They passed a food court and Derek asked,  
“Are you hungry?” he led the way into a small café, they sat at a table and picked up the menus.  
Stiles carefully slipped his new glasses on waiting for Derek to make some snotty remark.

“Don’t know why you would worry about the glasses, they make you look hot. Well hotter…you allways look…” he tapered off as Stiles eyes opened wide not expecting a compliment.

They ordered burgers and drinks…

Listening to Stiles chatter and watching him eat, Derek’s wolf was calm and peaceful, finally his human was getting a clue.

When Derek paid the check saying.” I’ll get this, you can pay next time.” Stiles got a warm fluffy feeling in his chest. A warm fluffy feeling in his chest and a long stiffening hard-on in his pants. He sighed with pleasure…. and lust…..

After lunch they passed a DVD store on the way to the exit and they went in to look round.

Stiles pulled his glasses out and put them on so he could read better.  
He picked up a few things and went to the counter.  
Derek couldn’t take his eyes off him.  
He watched as Stiles got served.  
Something in the way the assistant was smiling made his hackles rise, so he walked across and slung his arm round Stiles shoulders.

“Are you ready to go? Can’t wait to get you home.” he whispered loud enough for the assistant to hear.

Stiles looked at him in amazement and when they left the store he asked.

“What was that about…you looked as if you were going to bite his head off…”

“He was flirting with you….” Derek strode off towards the exit.

Stiles hurried after him, reaching his side as he paused by a car…

“No…was he… so what?...You were acting as if you were staking your claim…”

A light pinged in his brain.

“Is that what you were doing?...Staking….”

He was cut off as Derek pulled him by the front of his shirt then mashed their mouths together, shock turned to pleasure as Stiles moaned into the kiss…returning it then kissing over and over…Derek tipped him back onto the hood…kissing and kissing…

When Derek lifted his head…”Fuck. This is not my car.”

“What?”

“I parked right next to your Jeep, this is not my car. It just looks like it.” He pulled Stiles up then hurried across the lot pulling Stiles with him.

He moved his car so Stiles could climb into the Jeep, then held the door open…reaching for Stiles lips again…

Stiles grinned….”So have you done with the claim staking? If not, can we go somewhere more private?” He waved his hands expressively at the parking lot.

Derek grinned back…”Follow me back to mine. I’m thinking the claim staking may take all night…unless you’re not interes…

“Are you joking? I’ve been waiting for this for months. If I’d known you were so turned on by dudes in glasses I’d have bought some months ago.”

“Not dudes just one dude, you.”

Stiles grinned…”A whole night of claim staking coming up…”

“”I’ll race you.” Derek leapt into the car and sped off.


End file.
